La DEA of Libra:Trial Walkthrough
Resting in inn will skip to next day, along with skipping the ongoing event. *Goddess bar lowers by 5 each battle (Expert Mode Only). This value can be reduced through the leveling system *When Goddess bar is lower then 200, experience gain will be reduce by 20% *At 0, no experience or monster drop will be gained and lower defense(almost double damage taken). *Click "space" to search for enemy. This guide will be done in Expert mode and it will be written as spoil free as possible. The purpose of this guide is to simply participate as much events as possible. Once the game has started and all the dialogue has been completed, there will be two events on the top right of the screen. The second one is optional, but the first one is mandatory. After participating the first dialogue from the first event, make sure the third choice is selected as shown on the right side. Refin will now join your party temporarily. Back to the world map, you will notice there is a Map and Inn icon, make sure you do not sleep at the Inn. Head out to the world map and head into the Mines. Right in the beginning of the map, you will notice there is a sign with a path the goes up. You cannot access this area at this time, but you can access it once the dungeon has been cleared. Head into the Cave for a small events. The cave is rather linear. In the first portion of the map, there will be a door that is locked, and you will notice there is a switch behind the door. This area is also not accessible at this time, but can be accessed once the dungeon has been cleared. The rest of the dungeon is very linear. Make sure you grab all the chests on the way and head down. Once you head down to B2, at the end, there will be a recovery point. Going NW will lead to boss battle. This fight is pretty hard in expert mode. Recommendation: In the Goddess Bar, make sure you are as close to danger as possible. I went in there with 10. Celica and Refin should be able to finish all the small bandits in one around, leaving the boss alone. Both of my characters were at level 20, and all enemies were between level 20/21. Below is a screenshot of the boss stats that was taken earlier. Preparation: *In the floor B2, there is Guard Ring and Lamellar Armour in boxes for Celica's defense. *Use the button at the top left corner, to unlock 3rd of Celica's skill (continuous attack) and Refin's 2 shield skill(buff def at low hp). *After some training, if one are luck they will have found: Bandit Poison Sword(+poison effect), Tororu Ring(+attack), or *Short Sword and *Tororu Ring. *You can also take out the shield from Refin and put it on Celica The boss has 3 attacks: Normal attack, an AOE Attack that does 300 damage, and an Earth AOE attack that does between 200-400 damage. Celica should only be using lightning attacks with Revin being support/item user. I found buffing defense very useless so just went with full support. The boss tends to always perform his special attacks once all the small units die, or after a few normal hits, but sometimes, it is a little random. It is critical to defend when the boss does any of his AOE attacks as the damage. For this fight, the longer the battle, the harder it is. It is a lot easier at level 20 than at level 18 for some reason even though the boss scales with your levels. Level points should be spend on Celica at this time. *There is 2 way to challenge this boss, both require Refin as support/Heal and when boss use any one of this 2 special left click mouse cancel action and Defend!!! *1st is using Celica as a mage, use lightning magic kill small bandit then the boss with cast/cool rate at 20/24 or 22/27 *2nd is if you find Bandit Poison Sword or *Short Sword, start the fight with Celica lvl 2 lightning attack to kill small bandits. **option1: use bandit poison sword, very slowly chip away boss hp. **option2: use *Short Sword, this way it speeds up, allowing Celica to use Sword skill within 14/24 or 16/26 sec. After the boss has been defeated, you will be in the town again, but Refin will temporarily leave your party as the mission is over. Rituals will be performed to replenish the Goddess bar back to the normal values. The next day, there will be an event where a man approaches you, simply choose the second option to participate in the event. Now, the shop events will be unlocked that can be engaged, but make sure you do not sleep at the inn. When you are ready, simply go to the World Map and there will be an new area in the middle. Celica will be alone this time. It is best to not go to the mine at this time. Once you entered the map, simply head up to view a small scene. Haishera will tell you to take an alternative path as shown on the right. Moving up will be a mandatory battle against the guard. Luckily, this map is very straight forward and very linear. When moving up, you will meet Mirumo Mensis. You can simply place her as your supporter. Near the end of the map, there will be a recovery point and a boss battle ahead. It is recommended to engage random battles at the save point in order to obtain two additional supporter units shown on the left. The red haired girl with the wolf will buff everyone's attack power. The archer on the right will perform a physical ranged attack. Mirumo Mensis will cast a very small healing spell against a random party member. You can capture these units by simply defeating them, but it appears to be completely random. When they are captured, head up and fight the boss shown below. Recommend Level: 23 (Max). As shown above, the boss has extremely high attack ratings and your job here is to simply defend till the time is over. The first thing the boss does is buff himself. Then, he will perform the following attacks in random: 1) A slash attack that requires 19 seconds to perform that does 300+ damage when Celica defends. 2) A normal attack that requires 9 seconds and does over 300 damage when Celica does not defend. 3) A strong attack that requires 19 seconds to perform that does 300+ damage when Celica defends. This fight requires a little luck, but stacking defense and speed is critical. This means that your Goddess bar should never be in the danger zone. His most dangerous ability are simply his normal attacks, as your speed to use recovery items simply do not match his. This is why a bit of luck is required. It is easier to defend him if he uses his big attacks rather than his normal ones. Stacking heavy armor at the cost of speed is also not the best idea. Once you successfully defended, you are prompt back to the world map, but this map can longer be accessible. ' The Trial version ends here, but Eushully added a bonus map. A trial Ex-Dungeon map is available. 'Valefor, Liliem, Suri and '''Refin '''will now join you for trial purposes (In the real story, they don't join you in this fashion). A lot of the parts of the level system is now unlocked. Now, it is the best time to access the mines to level your characters, explore areas that were inaccessible before, and grab all the chests that were not obtained before. Inside the inn, there will be an event. This event simply ends the trial version of the game or you wish to continue, so it serves no purpose. The Ex-Trial dungeon contains 4 floors and 3 bosses. Ground Floor: The first floor would be your grinding areas as the enemies are rather easy to defeat. B1: This floor contains a lot of undead units. This, along with their defense element simply makes Valefor useless as well as melee attacks. Your main attackers will be Liliem and Celica. You can obtain a gargoyle support here. This supporter will perform a single target darkness element type attack. B2: Enemies here are still difficult, but seems to be easier than B1 due to their defense elements. This floor contains the first optional boss. You can simply engage the battle by entering the dark portal. This battle contains two consecutive battle, and items are not allowed to be used. Two screenshots shown below per battle with enemy stats. 1st Battle: Red slimes x3 2nd Battle: Green slimes x5 + White Slime. The boss is also holy element defense, so don't use Celica's lightning attacks against it. Check the element chart before deciding your attacks, but honestly, this boss is rather trivial even though he can perform an AOE ability that can do up to 300 damage. The boss drops a guaranteed Ice element sword. B3: The second optional boss is a single battle with a time limit of 200 with no other restrictions. Due to his high physical defense, the best way to handle this boss is to use all magical attacks. This means your supporters will be Suri and Levin. Valefor is your MVP for this fight, and she will be the one that is responsible for doing major damage and killing the boss. Her Darkness AOE Attack that requires 35 mana to cast does over 3k damage to the boss. The second screenshot is when Valefor is about to kill the boss. This boss drops a gun for Suri. Again, this fight isn't too bad. This floor also has a fire mage that can be obtained as a supporter. She will cast AOE Fire damage. B4: The third optional boss is a two consecutive battle. 1st Battle: 3 Gargoyles. 2nd Battle: 4 Gargoyles and a Demon. The Demon is significantly harder than the rest of the other bosses. To be continued...